coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9439 (25th April 2018)
Plot Gail's stunned when Emma emerges with David from the bedroom and is introduced as his new girlfriend. Max isn't impressed. Bethany is shocked to realise that Emma was only in the year above her at school and that she's now working at the salon. There is a stunned silence when Emma announces that she's moving in. David grins at the effect he's created. Billy promises Summer that things are going to get better. Summer gives Aidan a "thank you" card for giving her the opportunity to work at Underworld. She leaves her notebook behind. He sees that she's filled it with notes about him and has a crush on him. Angie persuades Tracy to let her do the florist's books. Tracy reminds Billy that he's three months in arrears on the flat. David won't listen when Gail tries to talk to him about Emma. Zeedan can't get a loan from the bank. The Connors are amused at Aidan's predicament. Jenny bores them with Spanish villa talk. Billy looks for a second job, admitting to Shona that the £200 a month rent on the flat is difficult. Mike invites Liz to see a highbrow film, and she has to accept in front of Moira. Rana asks Imran to see if he can find someone to help invest in Speed Daal. Billy asks Adam if Todd has any outstanding salary due but is told not. The two men argue about each others past actions regarding Susan, Geraldine and the painkiller addiction. Billy apologises to Adam for everything he did. Johnny admits to Rana that he's dreading losing his family when he moves to Spain. Summer packs to move back to the flat. A worried Liz overhears Tracy allowing Amy to have a sleepover at Summer's and tells her about Billy's heroin addiction. Shona is devastated to hear about Emma. Imran surprises Zeedan by saying he wants to invest in the restaurant and has started by ordering the furniture. Billy applies for a part-time job at For Your Fries Only. About to move into the flat, Tracy tells him and Summer that she doesn't want a junkie living there and they're evicted. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Imran offers Zeedan an investment; Tracy orders Billy to move out of his flat; and Aidan suspects Summer of having a crush on him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,016,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes